Universal Canine Paradise
There was once a enchanted paradise the dog family members worldwide considered universal. They shared spirit beliefs and feasts, plus ancient heavenly facts from several cultures around the world. They also shared several Angelic beliefs they discovered from the human world. Section heading In this univeral canine paradise there were numerous spiritual types of canines that were worshipped by the living canines. But whether up in this paradise or down Earth the dog family was always quite musical and they knew how to sing cheerfully together too. Their large shared temple stood in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea so they could do their special canine celebrations without other animals being aware. But if it was a regular holiday they spent time with their friends who were something else. The dog famly members in this wide universal paradise loved to do arts and crafts for good memories not only for fun, they especially did paintings, tapestries, and ceramics. But for hardwork they also had electric canine shaped machines such as the wirewolves who knew Buzz Lightyear the space ranger would also once in a while help this big universal canine paradise get scientific work get done quickly. And uniquely in this universal paradise Narnia's werewolves would come and go to keep indoors clean, and teach the natural canines things that were pleasant or helpful for their future. There were also several kinds of unicorns who lived within this paradise to support the canines. River who is pocahontas's wolf pup, Rama, Raksha, Akela, Leah, Loppy, Fenris, Canis and Lupus, Harry in Chip and Dale, the dholes in Red Dogs, Harriet Shere Khan's golden jackal sidekick Sheriff of Nottingham, Alvin Mcwolf in Bonkers, Reirei and her black backed jackal pack in some Lion Guard episodes, Maurgim, White Fang, Gray Brother, Nick Wilde, Finnick which should be spelled Fennec, Tod and his mate Vixey, Narnias fox, Maid Marian, Br'er Fox looking at Woody, Zuzo, Nuzzles in Palace Pets episodes the fox named Whiskers, and the Bat Eared Fox named Bhati in the Lion King when it was initally title the king of the jungle are the disney canines who are top favorites for sure, but canines like African Wild Dogs, Side-striped Jackals, Arctic Fox, Culpeo Fox, Tibetan Sand Fox, Kit Fox, Gray Fox, Corsac Fox, Pampas Fox, Crab-eating Fox, Swift Fox, Blanford's Fox, Island Fox, Ruppell's Fox, Bengal Fox, Cape Fox, Darwin's Fox, Hoary Fox, Pale Fox, Sechuran Fox, and then even the Falkland Islands Fox, the Ethiopian Wolf, the Tasmanian Wolf who's sadly extinct, Dingoes, Bush Dogs, and Raccoon Dogs are who I'd add other than the ancient spiritual canines in myths legends, and folktales to my imagination of this Universal Canine Paradise section heading Avatar played with young canines, Bodhisattva helped young canines learn enough to not give up doing the right things Chalkydri helped when advice was seriously needed, Daeva were benevolent and helped with cunstructions and making furniture, Ephamerae were one of the groups that sang non-stop in privacy, Fravashi watched over the gardens of this wide universal canine paradise as Hafaza watched over the young canines when their parents were quite busy, Ischim made of fire and ice sang the song of the day while Cherubim sang the ceremonial types, and the Peri they watched over storage in the temple and signifcant treasures of this universal canine paradise.